mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rave DJ Mashups
Go to https://www.rave.dj/ to create a mashup Aps17's Awesomely high quality mashups https://rave.dj/mggd4oT-nXpvgA Under-Noulovania https://www.rave.dj/INao_TLk1xxCXA Chu-Tale https://www.rave.dj/5oObRT46GRRwig Death By Ting https://www.rave.dj/ODaSyQojW7nyRA Underkyle https://www.rave.dj/GckMFNlwIHq-kw Never Gonna Shack you https://www.rave.dj/p_OVtBk53WMqcg Battle against a true fart (Don't listen to this one, it sounds terrible) https://www.rave.dj/hV-LOTQQDexTmw Uncle's And Dream's https://www.rave.dj/_Mkd9I3Blt6J4g Star Uncle https://www.rave.dj/OFFzsI7-Cw-COA Death By Fart https://www.rave.dj/CxKUvCMpp_Ex8A Dummy! F-er! https://www.rave.dj/Ja3xWC-sGgXmag Minecraft With Robbie Rotten https://www.rave.dj/g6Sg-BsWriqbOQ Uncletale (Beta Mix) https://www.rave.dj/K5FLIvWGCBrGKQ Inspector Phillip (or Terrance) https://www.rave.dj/kw9T3MjhOoAHQw Power of Uncle https://www.rave.dj/26Y7-q3ueGAWFg The Gucci Gang of Tong Nou (good one) https://www.rave.dj/rQ7EQjFDjMLG6g Proto Mind (sounds good) https://www.rave.dj/J7CyvhZDcxk9pw Chip The Starman (terrific) https://www.rave.dj/qIKM2o6ECivnMg Chiplovania (Good) https://www.rave.dj/1O-Qum0cI63nvg Your Best Uncle https://www.rave.dj/acTJcDUMZiP-eg Nightmare F-er (One of the best one's on my list) https://www.rave.dj/F_7zgv5UVhHrCg Despacito F***er (also sounds good) https://www.rave.dj/rBKnani0j7_7FQ Dance With Gadget https://www.rave.dj/0zYeiCmIXtS-aQ Bro's and Dreams (sounds good) https://www.rave.dj/Kjha0uq_uDZFIA Hopes That Dreams (perfect-o!) https://www.rave.dj/yT0LeeQwDMGV8Q Dreams Comes Pacman (Isn't even a mashup) https://www.rave.dj/pJ7S45Y5Mz9gHA Crank by Glamour https://www.rave.dj/BB9-ueQG9tXjYg Eastern Mind: Lost Uncles of Canada https://www.rave.dj/3fc-hSDcJhE3Xg The Hopes And Dreams of Tong Nou https://www.rave.dj/xVsfvVdgbN8k9A Eastern Nightmare https://www.rave.dj/PLYHjBitdQJzsw Gummy Gang https://www.rave.dj/0ToG_acnld3rWQ Despagadget https://www.rave.dj/4vDn4NGeiuvhEw Despacito Gang https://www.rave.dj/o5FvoiIZHxS9GA Gucci Flies https://www.rave.dj/tef_J9QvIjDfkw Pumped up bricks https://www.rave.dj/6Mt76XciFafZJA Megalodor https://www.rave.dj/7Nf7_xHneQwBxA Death by mom https://www.rave.dj/1P40DN1YhL7hZw Hopes and moms https://www.rave.dj/qm27dTU5bLNMVQ Megalovania your mom https://www.rave.dj/cePDyBxpzKafEw Dospamomto https://www.rave.dj/rpyetvxyUxKP9w Everybody to the Megalovania https://www.rave.dj/oAEKFeXC6HfkNA Everybody to the heartache https://www.rave.dj/MHfVn9W08eyNfQ Poradshack https://www.rave.dj/MzbIAOae873fZg Heartache gang https://www.rave.dj/B2bTRNoxOO5w6g Everybody to the court https://www.rave.dj/kyvikH-rDIwJzg Shack of you https://www.rave.dj/ojFzFyaGaMjKng Starman's not hot (Beautiful) (best one -Snap a Lash) https://www.rave.dj/NDOFlCSyscBsRg Kid's not hot https://www.rave.dj/wrkw-I9v38ZiVA Uptown F-er https://www.rave.dj/illHgCDwDFCKaw Funky Starman https://www.rave.dj/P23XTnhNnSzcTg Tunaky Tunaky solution https://www.rave.dj/TtmKU8P1w5sxOg Doin' your goat mom (aka Torie-) https://www.rave.dj/bq72UBGzoxQJcg Dr. Zomshack https://www.rave.dj/P3zp_ldTRQGM7w Uptown Misha (aka Pokemon Funk) https://www.rave.dj/pqFO7oDr5T30Mg Zomboss gang https://www.rave.dj/aKOeWgM37TV_8Q Eastern Starman (classic Version) https://www.rave.dj/v6bKAtuuY-zP9Q Chulovania https://www.rave.dj/Dc9GnpFUXhQc6Q Come on and (Starman) {nice >:] } https://www.rave.dj/qaAOkFCjC_sFzQ Eastern Starman (Better version) https://www.rave.dj/k1Is7SltBVQ7XQ Moon Oddity https://www.rave.dj/wlTl1UcQEQC1fw Undermigration https://www.rave.dj/Btx0psSAAb7Tcw Starmigration https://www.rave.dj/DR9wZE0JDvZCFA Crusher's not hot https://www.rave.dj/WnvQUXDupYnkig Dummy's not hot! https://www.rave.dj/oAtNMrLre9zsoA Once upon an awakening https://www.rave.dj/_pM3nf4VPuSH-Q Death by Tong Nou https://www.rave.dj/a9w5yXIHCv01pw Everybody to the Uptown Funk https://www.rave.dj/5XMnRPUE6aseSA Mans and Dreams (A really good one) https://www.rave.dj/EtMho8U-MarrTQ Redflies (or firebones) https://www.rave.dj/k8XNfks15Nkw-A Mans Halation https://www.rave.dj/HkD09irWz9C9pQ Shack of you (EXTENDED/BETTER VERSION) https://www.rave.dj/TWahIeAp77guEw Resonance not hot https://www.rave.dj/Wd1RfopsCsA_3g Megalovania rap https://www.rave.dj/uRLZ9EhOFVgEmg His Underburger https://www.rave.dj/gl_-6_-oi3dCVg All tank https://www.rave.dj/O6VP2Yx-BdCMiw Bring it in, Tong Nou https://www.rave.dj/R8YA_aVipl8nvQ Mans not https://www.rave.dj/EWM2zArvDm6HUQ MGMTOU https://www.rave.dj/HZsdjwaDLk1YZg Power of EPIC https://www.rave.dj/F0fJDIM3MbeuOw Starmigration 2 https://www.rave.dj/dW8looA1obkYiQ Sporelovania https://www.rave.dj/_w7aRKMjZDx27Q MGMTOU (better) https://www.rave.dj/M7eUpzrQECmoQA Inspector Kids https://www.rave.dj/7vX-4U-GkpBoiw Poradstarman https://www.rave.dj/nH6Hoj5NduZ7nQ Manerena https://www.rave.dj/gqzZnfjyilKL4w Grand Theft Auto: Mans Andreas https://www.rave.dj/y21eT9kKM5zCqw Axelovania https://www.rave.dj/F9PR9kuwxl2Yrw Animanous https://www.rave.dj/dMy5QO_aEMS7nQ Gummilovania https://www.rave.dj/De-A9gfPXVMruQ Bring it on, Gummy Bear! https://www.rave.dj/t2zg04swUTobuQ Soulja Bear https://www.rave.dj/zNspNtrAVTDoTw Villains of Megalovania https://www.rave.dj/-KnklM3kLFzQ_Q Waters of Guccilovania https://www.rave.dj/iPU8D9ESGvd78Q Under-Noulovania (Tong-Nou Zen Mix) https://www.rave.dj/VcMEiE6MfTC94Q Chu-vvvvvvvvvvrvvvvvvvvvvvvvVillin https://www.rave.dj/pfGbnAI3UU5rQQ UB Allstar - Title Screen https://www.rave.dj/_SmBGnJXyY10XA I'm Tong-Nou https://www.rave.dj/mzkhIS6bankB3A Meganimalovania https://www.rave.dj/7MLz7YIYYCQqLA Your Tall vvvvvvvvvvvvillin https://www.rave.dj/qCVREss-pYNIHg Crank that Dummy! https://www.rave.dj/ux8kjsAed1DKMg Wondertale https://www.rave.dj/tHqFmm8vpsCWnw Waters of Guccilovania 2 https://www.rave.dj/rqkoMBYClGgOuQ Gang of Guccilovania https://www.rave.dj/RHZyiMl1P1dlkg Heat of Megalovania https://www.rave.dj/yIt-h8nsJF02Uw X gonna give water to ya https://www.rave.dj/Oo36AVCP26MtYA Waters of everyday https://www.rave.dj/TysThnyvYy0kGg Fires of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/MN7zKeAIQy1qWQ Bacons of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/L1RB9cqT2eDLuQ Molly's of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/6NsOj4eW5WqJOA ouu's of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/MfvHLq6XhJMBPg Me's of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/7OxHLIpc7Mcbcg Gummo's of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/4rt1ak-zRdIQUA Toasty waters of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/C2M5WgNM3b-4Sw Mopes of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/gKIsNsr-UX7XfQ Lose your water https://www.rave.dj/ZiLVvgFmtxAz-g Help! I'm a Sans Gaming in the waters of megalovania! https://www.rave.dj/HEgnioF0b0X3Zg Chips's of ripperlovania https://www.rave.dj/hNEA8GlgDvAVTQ Waters of indian thriller https://www.rave.dj/sDOiOV1MQ8RLPg Waters of protegent https://www.rave.dj/XIJcB7AbdNREfw Waters of Scatman world https://www.rave.dj/Q3hDDypCFKxHDA Nuts of Shacklovania https://www.rave.dj/f1zzNa2Q8boRCA B****s of Cartmanlovania https://www.rave.dj/ew_RNrY715KkpQ Masks of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/NhcVhfUYIpZ_Jg Teens of spiritlovania https://www.rave.dj/rXdZtLx0VOvnzA waters of pufflovania https://www.rave.dj/9xRE9ei69ROJtA Waters of Titaniclovania https://www.rave.dj/o3YAToeW7e-uyA Gangnam of Megalovania https://www.rave.dj/O6V711mCnmrH5w What does the waters say? https://www.rave.dj/Wfxx82veHg79rw Gummies of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/eC1_Bmk2cJaK9Q Blues of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/plcrvg4wkxTIIg Peanut butter jelly of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/zNDxE0bcsL_4OA Waters of Despacito https://www.rave.dj/N9tWBSNinbCbhg Waters if rottenlovania https://www.rave.dj/Ur8uoXlcHAhRyQ Feelings of stingilovania https://www.rave.dj/d5k6juKsuDsDNQ Waters of Easternlovania https://www.rave.dj/yXw1eiTdW1liOw Cooking by the water https://www.rave.dj/2gWxaAW8VBxqjg Doin' the waters of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/YitSfYZQOweKMg Balls of martianlovania https://www.rave.dj/5Gfj-oRUT6ck2g Waters of megalovania and link https://www.rave.dj/jokhwLWUM8qDvQ D-bags of megalovania https://www.rave.dj/U4CkjV61kUeXXw Patlers of motulovania https://www.rave.dj/8aKDYotmERwgtA Look at me-glovania (Crafty Mix) https://www.rave.dj/_uVoE2e132VLyw Waters of Guccilovania (Live Version) https://www.rave.dj/CprCjEEKSxPiqQ Crazy Day Bro https://www.rave.dj/aF3I1Ny6Q3L48Q Your Eastern Reality (SiIva Mix) https://www.rave.dj/WB7W7EF876fBNA It's everyday Bro - Jake Gyou https://www.rave.dj/RYyJALTAYUGgqg Eastern Tale - Zen: The heartbroken goat, octopus, thing (SiIva Mix) https://www.rave.dj/PJMfKGKPNMSSgQ Eastern Mind - Fire Fly https://www.rave.dj/2ZOQc4GQmm5CTw Heartegent https://www.rave.dj/3pUvwGvpzuAmAA Broomstick of Megalovania https://www.rave.dj/nex85Jaqna48zg Rock my forum Despacito https://www.rave.dj/uvJfm6LxootafA Eastern Jam https://rave.dj/OapPr1Pe8YStFA HUMBLE Banana https://rave.dj/QfJngDBn_qRh8A Gummore https://rave.dj/m6KCxwnhfNpf9w Fried Gummo https://rave.dj/A5cNLSYAlbfbUw Five Nights at Gummo's https://rave.dj/ILwy06xHSONJZw Join us for a Gummo https://rave.dj/kxX-70Oc5HzpSA Gummo's going discord! https://rave.dj/CgRbR9JzC9L5Fw Five Nights at Gummo's 2 https://rave.dj/Y427-fmPWSUVMA UNDERTALE! https://rave.dj/NM4jnOFgCunrgA Megummlovania https://rave.dj/enxhxK-4OuxzIQ Funky Gummo (6ixi Tenor mix) https://rave.dj/5ULdgqU0cAyXAg Professional Gummo https://rave.dj/7jQ61bT8Jzjegw Eastern Gummo (Xan Mix) https://rave.dj/_obosCUrI_PpEw I hope you die in a fire with 6ix9ine (Five Nights at Gummo's 3) https://rave.dj/w2LM-U3QV4tewg Five Nights at Gummo's 4 https://rave.dj/Dp-oFT8-BeBrYQ Undertale Yourself (Kanye Dreemurr) Kappa's Mashups https://www.rave.dj/55AAdzBL1IhLIQ Animation of You (By Ed Sheeran and SpongeBob SquarePants) https://www.rave.dj/yaFvyQ8y2vvnog Battle Hero and Boop (By Jeff Williams and Undertale) https://www.rave.dj/A6VZWfqPEaT97w Thunder Complete Security https://www.rave.dj/DY-G_xO6cby8yw Man of You https://www.rave.dj/3kK2meiZiS9rFg Megalovania you tonight https://www.rave.dj/IAvWSnFhueO3aA Mine of You https://www.rave.dj/1NrOKMwHs03RAg Cory's and House's https://rave.dj/YhAxtAQ6ryVDZQ What.mp3 https://www.rave.dj/EJ0uNyh5LHymSg 8 letters MINECRAP printed in gold MIXING'S MAD MASHUPS https://rave.dj/GqBH6FrCd6pwBg Bring Me To Day (I really like this one) https://rave.dj/EPxReKcVXngi4Q Loves Me Till Tuesday (DANGIT I THOUGHT IT WAS BOWIE AND VOICES CARRY -Ugandan Nora) https://rave.dj/KbKn29mF3GT59Q Yesterday's Nightmare https://rave.dj/_IqcgtuSAP2DkA Cracked Bowie https://rave.dj/nEvxmMHGtyVfjw Cracked Goldmine https://rave.dj/MoB4UomnkvpAIQ Someone Finally F*cking Did It Already (Hey Joe/Hey Jude) (okay let me be honest, I TRIED to mashup those two songs {using Sony Vegas Pro 14} and I couldn't get a single thing out of it - Aps17 aka Dong Nou) https://rave.dj/9jDawp-TEWl_hw Monster Pop Men Bang https://rave.dj/m7At4IjUf9Somw h*ll LFF's Lit Mashups https://www.rave.dj/iLhet4N5eWZljw Drive of the Tiger https://www.rave.dj/7JQJ_y65_PrsFg Battle for Insanity https://www.rave.dj/-nKHs-5219-F2g Rave DJ attempts to put a song together Remix does Mashups (Such A Hit or Frick It) https://www.rave.dj/mQbd5O14h9uX9Q Roomie-Long Distance Numb (Remix Mashup) https://www.rave.dj/jW9Ik3NncPZboQ Video Game Remixes - Bonetrovania (Remix (The actual word, not my name)) ((If anyone already made this kind of mashup, pls note that this is a remix version) https://www.rave.dj/n1-LOCPPT2yqQA Roomie & Lily Allen - Long Distance Love & F you (I already done the Long Distance Love one so I don't care) https://www.rave.dj/rAdQWeTbI6qcpw Dab on the Dab Police (If you don't know what the Dab Police is, DanTDM made a community called the Dab Police and its mission is to stop the dab. I hate the Dab Police) https://www.rave.dj/Ugrq6jXkMDoPkg Uganda Knuckles plays Osu! while singing (THIS IS JUST TOO PERFECT, WATCH THIS NIAWWWW!!!!!!!) Category:Memes Category:Other Stuff Category:Music Category:Aps17 Category:Mixing Category:KappaDash Category:LFF Category:Mashups Category:Remix Category:Fun and Games